As cellular communication technology evolves, providers are able to more effectively utilize their allocated spectrum. Enhanced protocols such as those specified by the 3rd generation partnership project's (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) standards are enabling providers to increase the speed and capacity of their wireless networks. These enhanced protocols, however, are significantly more complex than their predecessors and require the design, integration, and support of new hardware, such as mobile base stations, within a provider's network. The successful implementation of such hardware often requires multiple iterations of testing and refinements in order to meet the specified performance requirements. Testing such hardware, however, is also becoming an increasingly complex task. As the number of user equipment (UE) nodes supported by a base station and the individual resource utilization of such UEs increases, testing hardware must be optimized to effectively simulate such demands.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, traffic simulators, and computer readable media for validating LTE code blocks and transport blocks.